This invention relates in general to watercraft, and more particularly, to seating for watercraft. Most particularly, the invention relates to low-high adjustable seats and seat supports for watercraft, particularly for use with kayaks.
Various seating arrangements are known to be used on kayaks and other small watercraft. It is desirable that the seat be comfortable. To achieve comfort over time, or for users who vary in size, adjustment in seat height may be desirable, particularly, while in open waters, and while the watercraft is in use. It is also desirable that the seat be both well secure, while at the same time, detachable for transporting and storing the seat separate from watercraft.
A seat retention mechanism is also needed for securely attaching a seat to a watercraft in a manner that permits the seat to be readily removed without the aid of tools, while permitting adjustments in the seat to be readily made, on the fly, without encountering difficulties or cumbersome components or adjustment features.